


苒苒

by L_Uranus



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Uranus/pseuds/L_Uranus
Summary: “”
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 6





	苒苒

**Author's Note:**

> 金建学赤花症*孙东柱花吐症
> 
> “因风初苒苒，覆岸欲离离”

金建学赤花症*孙东柱花吐症

*  
“呃——咳咳——”  
暴雨的前兆就是这无处可逃的闷热湿气。  
燕子低飞，蜻蜓降落，狂风搅动树枝摇头晃脑地“飒飒”乱响，扑面而来的风却并不清澈。  
孙东柱身上裹着毯子蹲在空无一人的院落里，头垂得很低连带着脊柱折下去，像狂风暴雨后园中被优胜劣汰的梧桐折枝，毫无神气地扑倒在肮脏吸满灰尘的泥水里。  
掌心摊开，落下一片刺目的红，安安生生地躺在生命线转折的地方，服帖得像一汪溢出的血。

那天母亲拽着他去了不知哪个不知门户的破旧馆子，在巷子中七绕八拐了良久，手背被母亲留长后涂抹成血红色的指甲划破了皮。  
露出鲜红的肉被柜台后的老头用力攥进手里揉搓了几下，痛觉驱赶着泪蜷满眼眶，孙东柱透过模糊的视线打量老人身上泛着古树树皮般的褶子，捉摸不透的目光浑浊得像雨后混着油渍垃圾的污水。  
“啧，可真漂亮。”  
那只不正经的枯手又捏上孙东柱的颊，逼着他抬起脸与那两坑浑水对视。  
“太太，少爷真是个美人，像罂///粟。”  
母亲那瘦削的侧脸抬起来，像立于鸡群的鹤凸出的丹顶。  
下巴却又忽而收回来，脖子上折出来几条痕，肉被无情地挤压在一起，包饺子的时候便是捏着那白白胖胖的一只这样一压，形成层层叠叠的壑。  
“空有少爷病，没有少爷命。”  
朱红的嘴巴抿成无情的“一”字，却还要皱起鼻子发出蒸汽机喷气那样“嗤”的一声，轻蔑的撒娇姿态。  
孙东柱低下头来不说话，老头儿藏着污垢的黄指甲在他掌线来回地划，像蚂蚁爬。  
“生命线中间断开，和婚姻线还有交界，啧—— 命中注定有劫。”  
母亲的嘴角在一瞬间垮下来，头颅上扬的角度更高了些，仿佛这样就可以少看几眼他这个不成器东西。  
“怪不得——”  
咽回去的半句话孙东柱不用思索也知道，“怪不得”，怪不得他能克死父亲再逼得母亲改嫁，嫁给的竟还是个不学无术贝者博抽大烟的。  
孙东柱便又这样被母亲拖出了套叠的巷弄，扔他在门坎上跪一下午并不需要任何理由。  
“孽障。”  
孙东柱缓缓蜷起指头握住手心那一点脆弱的红，指肚是肉肉的婴儿肥，指尖还透着粉，他分明还是个孩子的年纪。  
他拿指节揉一揉眼睛，指缝间便漏出那斑驳的瓣叶。飘到膝上去了。

“东柱，东柱，你家没人吗？”  
门前不知何时出现一只小人探头探脑的，又或是刚从学堂下课途经这里，也不晓得今日教书先生有没有领他们诵读“青青子衿，悠悠我心。纵我不往，子宁不嗣音？”  
纵我不往，子宁不嗣音？这不可就寻上门了。  
孙东柱朝那只脑袋招一招手，猫一样轻巧的身躯便窜进来，扑在孙东柱身上。  
“张姨晌午寻上门来，母亲怕是又去打牌了。”  
“嘁”，吕焕雄摘了布包不嫌脏地撂在地面上，又伸手在布衫里摸索出一颗糖，“呐，早上姆妈塞的，瞒了李建熙一路，给你。”  
酒窝嵌进那张精雕玉琢的脸，孙东柱剥了糖纸，喉口奔涌而来的不适感被他强压下去。  
“你是真的不再去上学了吗？”  
“嗯”，孙东柱眸子里的光又暗淡了些许，他飞快地把糖塞进嘴里，舌尖卷起来汲取着所有的甜，“那个烟鬼输光了，家里没有钱。”  
“那你今天…”  
“晚上还要去舞厅。”  
蹲在他身边的吕焕雄眼睛也暗了下来。  
孙东柱不自然地站起身。  
或是空气太稀薄，压抑的氛围让他不愿在这里久待。  
可汹涌的咳嗽没等他捂住嘴巴竟先涌了出来，细小的花瓣顺着唇角向下淌，连成一条血色的河。  
纵使手指握紧却也圈不住什么，胸前飘零着猩红色，再在指尖碾为尘。  
低头碰上的是吕焕雄抬头的错愕，孙东柱呆呆的站着沉默，也不知究竟何以言说。  
“东柱，这……”  
“是花吐。”

*  
得知自己染上那天，是孙东柱第一次被推着进舞厅。  
母亲中午饮多了酒，左手握着烟枪吞吞吐吐，裹紧着胸前紫色的素纱。  
右手捏起孙东柱的下巴，指甲太锐利刺破了他的脸颊。  
一口烟便喷上他白皙的面。  
“啧啧啧，看看这张漂亮的小脸，不出去卖真是可惜了。”  
鼻尖凑近的时候，一口呛人的雾气袭入，腐蚀着孙东柱的呼吸道。  
“听到没有，去给老娘搞钱！”  
指尖点在额头，又嵌进肉里，时间长了痛觉也跟着麻木。  
“你爹爹生病了，给我去卖！”  
“那又不是我亲爹。”  
“是不是你亲爹哪由你说了算？！”  
烟枪摔碎在地上，灌了满庭捶胸顿足的哭喊，尖锐的叫声简直要把耳蜗磨破。  
“作孽，作孽啊——”  
孙东柱终究还是拗不过。

舞厅的灯光亮眼得厉害，直视一眼整个世界便瞬间移为白昼。  
那是他第一次出入别人口中“风流”才会出入的地方，他没想到的是当真还存在这样鱼龙混杂的场合。  
他小心地握着酒杯在人群里穿梭，像在找寻他的猎物。不，更合适的说法，应当是找寻猎他的猎人。  
脸上的伤还没好，被扯着头发上妆的时候火辣辣地痛，孙东柱用舌头顶了顶颊侧。  
母亲给他穿了女式的衬衣和紧身裤，涂着胭脂，看起来不伦不类的打扮，独独出众的是那一张一瞥便摄魂的脸。  
“出来卖的？”  
“不然穿成这样出入这种场合？贱种。”  
“小鬼，上去跳支舞去。”  
耳边响起此起彼伏的口哨声和嬉笑，又都被隐没在音乐的交响里。  
孙东柱掩饰着不自在去喝杯中倒映的灯影的玉露，没想到弄巧成拙。  
哪里是玉露？过分辛辣的滋味在口中炸开， 窜了满脸欲滴的绯红，他俯过身拼命地咳。  
迎面而来笑得丑恶的嘴脸，金牙闪着光亮，甚至能看清上面的污垢。  
“小鬼，今晚不如从了我吧，我给你钱。”  
看着面前的人孙东柱又退却了，可转身又是人海，他像一只被四面围剿的野兔，要他如何逃离？  
“来嘛。”  
粗短的指头像一个个刚从地里拔起来的萝卜，又被禁锢在镶钻的俗气纯金戒指里面，肉被勒着堆出来一坨。  
揩油的手在空中被截住，那人脸上浮起一瞬间的愠怒，在看清来人之后又忽而转为奉承的笑。  
“金将军。”  
被称为金将军的人手臂搭上孙东柱的肩头，孙东柱被唬得一瑟缩，而后被长臂揽入那人的怀。  
“趁我不在，勾搭我的人，嗯？”  
“这…”  
油腻的脸上急出一层薄汗，抓耳挠腮的样子当真像极了从前被学堂先生点起来背诵，却永远吐不出几个字的学童。  
“可他……怎么穿成这样？”  
金将军的目光不动声色地飞速略过孙东柱的身体，而后唇角勾起一丝漫不经心的笑。  
“情//趣啊。情//趣，你们懂不懂？”  
“诶，金将军还好这一口？”  
“散了散了。”  
那人不耐烦地摆手，面前围来的人才呈鸟兽四散状分开。  
孙东柱转过身来，目光所及是金将军的胸前。出入风月场所，军衔理所当然地被尽数拿掉，留下一排排的孔眼扎得衣服高低不平。  
应当是个很厉害的军官。  
“小孩子不要来这些地方，太脏。”  
那人微微矮下身来，定格成与孙东柱恰好平视的高度。  
“那你也来。”  
没头没脑的抱怨竟像是娇嗔。  
“我来是喝酒解乏，你来做什么？”  
手中捏热的酒杯被那人抢了去，迎着混乱的光摇晃两下，盛了满杯混杂着脂粉味的空气，又被塞回孙东柱手里。  
“呦，了不得，还是威士忌。”  
原来这样灼人的酒是叫做威士忌，孙东柱在心里默默记下。  
“小孩子好好上学，不要天天净整些有的没有。”  
“可是我没有学可以上了。”  
方才饮下的酒是极烈的酒，面前的人应当文是个极好的人，才使得孙东柱如此不设防地下意识吐露这么些话出来。  
头发被一只大手覆住，揉搓的力度分明很生硬，可浑身的感官叫嚣的却是温柔。  
“记住，我叫金建学，《三国志》里曹操发布的《建学令》的’建学’，有机会去督军府寻我，就说你是金将军的弟弟。”  
“谢谢。”  
“还有，以后不要再做这些事情了。”  
金建学离开的时候，衣服掀起一阵风。  
孙东柱凝望着酒杯，杯中依旧是清亮的酒，只是飘了片红色的花瓣。  
小小的花瓣就这样浮在液//面上，与光影缠//绵着拥抱，那样艳丽，却又那样孤苦伶仃。

*  
金建学托了关系供着孙东柱去上学，地点是离从前的学堂不远的地方。  
吕焕雄听闻，便一天一天地带着不重样的点心往督军府这里跑。  
这次他拿了一捧雪花酥，用外衣下襟小心地裹起来，跑进门槛的时候还险些跌一个跟头。  
“这是姆妈专门做给你的。”  
孙东柱挑了一小块塞进嘴里，甜丝丝的麦芽糖粘着香酥的花生，似是母亲改嫁后他再未享用过如此奢侈的美味。  
“帮我谢谢姆妈。”  
“我替她说不用谢。”  
吕焕雄把外衣褪下摊在地上，把雪花酥堆在上面，分出来三小堆来。  
“你的，建熙的，剩下来的你去送给金建学，要感谢他这样帮助你。”  
孙东柱用力地点头，他一如既往地佩服这个从小的玩伴在遇到事情时总是突显着极高的情商。  
“我不吃甜的。”  
金建学不知道什么时候晃到了他们身后，正抱着手臂靠在门框上面无表情的盯着他们。  
可眼睛里盛满的分明是宠溺地笑意。  
他朝塞了满嘴雪花酥的小孩招一招手，孙东柱便飞奔过去在他身前站定，乖巧地仰起脸瞧他。  
“怎么吃得哪里都是，馋猫。”  
嘴角的碎屑被那人抬手抹去，孙东柱的脸氤氲了红。  
他把手中剩下的半块点心举到金建学嘴边，金建学到底还是皱着眉头吃下了。  
“真的好甜。”  
门后又踱步出来一人，揽过金建学的肩膀斜着眼睛看他。  
“你不吃太甜的，我要吃。”  
“这是东柱给金将军的谢礼，你又凭什么？”  
吕焕雄小猫护食一样趴在地上，弓起背把所有剩下的雪花酥全都圈进怀里。  
“才不要给你。”  
“就凭我也姓金，你也可以叫我金将军。”  
吕焕雄抿紧了双唇，歪着头想了一会儿也不知道究竟该如何反驳。  
调//戏他的人却忽而被他认真的神情逗乐了。  
“不逗你了，我来是叫金建学去开会，高层会议要开始了。”

吕焕雄重新坐回地上，咬开一颗雪花酥狠狠咀嚼几下。  
既然金建学不吃，那不如把他的那一小堆和孙东柱平分了去，反正才不要给那个讨厌的假金将军。  
“那个金将军不是假的，他和金建学同级，叫金英助。”  
“我管他叫什么。”  
嘴里的食物没有嚼完便愤愤不平地大声嚷嚷起来，鼓起的腮帮子像极了仓鼠。  
嚷嚷过后却又面色凝重的看向孙东柱。  
“要不要考虑和金建学快些表白，你好像又瘦下去不少。”  
孙东柱低头玩着自己的指节不说话。  
“我觉得他是喜欢你的。”  
“先不要了”，孙东柱一边说着唇缝里一边飞出星星点点的花瓣，花生味的雪花酥愣是被他吃出了鲜花饼的味道，“我不能承蒙他的关照还没有良心地惦记他的身体。”

*  
高级会议讲的也不是什么大事，不过是下周军阀和领事馆的联谊舞会，金建学给了孙东柱一张有签名的请帖。  
“我也可以去吗？”  
“怎么，你不愿意？”  
“当然愿意。”  
弯起的眼角收敛不住笑意，可撇开的唇角尽显的是没落。

孙东柱死也没想到的是，竟会在这般场合碰到自己的母亲。  
他穿的是金建学的西装，有些宽大，袖口和裤脚被金建学用别针别起来，却依旧有种小孩都穿大人衣服的不协调感。  
至于他自己的衣服，在母亲改嫁没多久便整个衣柜搬走卖了换成了钱，再换成大烟。  
他正端着酒杯陪在金建学的身侧说说笑笑，金建学今日穿的依旧是一丝不苟的军装，外衣披在肩上，沉甸甸的勋章随着他的动作来回碰撞着响。  
香槟还被贴心地换成了气泡水，金建学递给他的时候贴在他耳边低语，未成年人不可以喝酒哦。  
任谁看了都是所谓的家庭和谐、兄弟情深的画面，独独除去他的母亲。  
于是趁金建学与高官寒暄敬酒的片刻，母亲捏起他的手腕一把将他拽进楼梯间，摔上门的时候扬起漫天飞舞的尘，企图封禁他的口鼻令他窒息。  
母亲气急败坏地拨弄着新卷好的头发，蓬蓬地堆在头顶再用帽子压实，烂七八糟地可真像鸡窝。  
“说啊，你和金将军什么关系？”  
“关你什么事？”  
“金将军是我要介绍给张家千金的，给我离他远点，你来添什么乱？”  
原本就险些郁结成疾，这下胸口的血直往囟门上顶，气急攻心使得他眼前看到什么都是恍惚。  
“不是你让我出去卖的吗？让我给你们赚钱供你们去贝者博，我卖给金将军怎么了？”  
纷扰而下的红色花瓣像铺天盖地的暴雨，孙东柱支撑不住地扶住膝盖弯下腰去咳。坠落人间的天使的羽毛落了，只剩下肉翼的鸟是飞不起来的。  
“怎么？是花吐？心虚了？爱上他了？你这到底是什么贱命！！”  
高跟鞋又像是乘胜追击一般向前踏上一步。  
“我问你，他看得起你吗？你这样脏，他怎么可能看得上你？！”  
无处安放半杯红酒在此刻发挥了用处，手腕扬起便兜头泼下。  
紫红色的流动着蜿蜒在孙东柱身上，像毒蛇吐出的信子。  
可毒蛇明明是冰冷的，他却感觉每一寸肌肤都要燃烧起来了。  
“你现在，不想让金将军知道你是怎样的，就快点跟我回家。”  
孙东柱并不想回家，他早已没有家了。

不知道是几点几分，只知道深夜凌晨早已宵禁的街道上跑着一个人。  
那个人嘴角裂开了，眼睛红肿着发痛，再好看得面容也经不住这般狼狈的惨相，瘸着一双腿跌跌撞撞地往督军府亦步亦趋地挪。  
还好守门人认得他，不多时便叫了金建学过来接应。  
孙东柱沉默不语地坐在庭中的大理石板凳上，深夜凉气锐利地能渗进石头里，同样能穿通骨髓冻住他的每一寸神经。  
金建学从卧房拿了药箱出来，看着孙东柱惨兮兮缩在那里的模样，又拿了一床被子把他整个人裹起来，活像只端午的粽子。  
孙东柱脱掉了鞋袜，金建学便抬起那双脚探进自己的睡袍替他暖着。于是脚趾小心地蜷缩起来，合拢变成一朵含苞待放的花。  
他任由金建学处理着伤口，可伸伸缩缩的手指揉捏的分明不是空气，而是金建学的心脏。  
“疼吗？”  
“还好。”  
有花瓣落在手指金建学垂下的头发上，孙东柱慌忙伸手去弹，却又佯装自己是在绕着他的发丝玩，他知道的金建学不会因为这些小事生气。  
困倦侵扰着他的意识，于是吐露的话根本来不及思维的预览，尽是心声，是肺腑之言。  
“金建学，可不可以？”  
“可以什么？”  
还好残存的最后一点意念守住了他这本不该有的小心思。  
他想说的是，金建学，我可不可以，吻你？  
“今夜月色好美，真想吻一吻这满庭月华。”  
金建学收起了手中的棉签，定定地看着缩成一团坐在自己面前的人。  
他的目光很赤诚，仿佛月下被驱逐的狼人用他仅存的理智渴求着，我不会伤害你，也请你不要害怕我。  
那不如就来吻落这毫不吝啬一泻如练的月色。  
吻落下停在他的发丝，睫毛微微地颤动着躲避，却又被他温柔的吻追赶。于是双眸轻轻闭上，舌尖//触在泛红的睑，哈，被逮到了。  
唇峰流连在他的鼻尖，如同不知羞的蝴蝶，最终缓缓坠下贴上他的唇角。  
孙东柱便这样隐秘安静地藏进金建学的怀抱里，头埋进了睡袍柔软的珊瑚绒领口，像一只寻觅着的孤独小兽，就连周身的血液也是月光镀下的银色。  
院里的昙花开了，静悄悄的未发出任何声响。  
“快来，看昙花。”  
孙东柱又忘记了崴到脚的疼痛，不穿鞋去揪金建学的袖子。  
双脚便踩上了金建学的棉拖，身体被那人张开睡袍裹入怀里。  
“好美。”  
那是自然，花开这一瞬间总是最美的。  
那一秒他低垂着眼眸，无人注意到金建学不平静的神色。  
他说，“也不需要永生永世，绽放过就好。”  
“那可以送给我一只昙花吗？”  
金建学的手臂越过孙东柱，折了一支盛开完全的花卉握进孙东柱勉强暖热的手心。  
“我想要那一支。”  
孙东柱指尖点着的那朵还未完全开放，遮遮掩掩的白花瓣半开半合地扫在金建学的胸前。  
“怎么想要这一朵？”  
孙东柱只是抿着唇笑。  
因为，那是离你我心脏最近的距离。

*  
近来金将军身体欠佳，作战档案修了一遍又一遍，却还是忘记自己曾经标注过的那些地方。  
开作战会议的时候领导也注意到了他的异常，会后将金建学留了下来。  
“这次南下你不要去了，换金英助去，不然就是送死。”  
金英助抚着他的背似是安慰，“等金建学状态恢复一下再说吧。”  
回到自己的院落，金建学浑身无力地倒进卧室的藤椅。金英助倒了杯水递在他手边。  
“金建学，你有没有想过，试着让孙东柱恨你？”  
金建学惶惶然地抬起头，金英助坚定且怜惜的目光令他有一瞬间的短暂抽离。  
“你怎么知道？”  
“那天，吕焕雄同我讲，他看到金将军的眼睛里有一朵花苞，我还当他骗人。”  
良久的相对无言。  
“你的记忆也是如此，对吗？”  
垂下的手证明着金建学的默许。  
“是赤花症。”  
可手腕又忽而向上折起，如同一直不甘愿臣服的飞鸟，冲云而上。  
“可是，我不愿他恨我。”  
窗外孙东柱和吕焕雄打闹的声音传了好远，那是阳光下多么旺盛的生命力。  
“你这分明就是海市蜃楼。”  
海市蜃楼又如何？我分明刚携他逃出本无路可退的泥潭，我不能再推他回去。  
“那我宁愿住在这转瞬即逝的泡沫里。”

*  
道别来临的时刻总是如此猝不及防。  
“我要南下了。”  
金建学搂住孙东柱的腰，前些天还捏着柔软小肚子上的肉逗他乐子，如今摸来竟是硌人的骨头。  
孙东柱轻飘飘的点头，手里的重量也轻飘飘的，仿佛稍有不慎便会被风卷走。  
“别只是点头，说句话。”  
“那…祝你，一路顺风…”  
没等话说完，血色的花瓣坠落了满手。却不似先前随风飘落的轻盈模样，湿淋淋沉甸甸地粘在手臂上，仿佛浸了血。  
东柱惊慌地抬起头一眼一眼地瞟他，心里分明没底气的模样，可依旧握着金建学的小指拉着很紧。  
“是花吐？东柱，为什么不早些告诉我？”  
“我只是害怕……”  
后半句话被疯狂的亲///吻抹去。  
金建学忘记了如何温柔，只是口允口及的力度会让孙东柱的舌尖出血，箍着他的手臂会让孙东柱近乎窒息。  
远远等待着的金英助安静地看着这一幕，他分明分明看到了一朵即将破碎的花和一朵即将枯萎的花缠绕在一起。  
过了很久，大抵是花落需要的时间，两个人才彼此分开。  
口中吐出的花落地生根，却不是耀眼的红，而是淡雅的白。  
“我该走了。”  
“嗯。”  
孙东柱这才送开紧握的金建学的手，退后一步向他道别。  
“好好上课，等到花一开满我就回来。”  
风带动花枝摇晃着，仿佛下一秒就会飘离。  
因风初苒苒,覆岸欲离离。  
只是这次，落花时节再难逢君。

END.


End file.
